minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Doom
This is my first EVER Creepypasta I ever posted. So don't hate it. The reason I named it Eternal Doom is because, well, it IS my Eternal Doom. Sorry, there are no pictures or evidence, but I worked really hard on this. Don't edit this unless there is misspelling. Enjoy. Chapter One: The Sighting So I made a server, I called it Eternal Champion. The seed for the world in it was DAMNED, because I was told this would create an awesome world. Little did I know that there was a entity that haunts that seed. My two best friends Tom and Jack joined. We were having fun playing on my server. We got some wood, mined some stone, made a house, made a crafting table, furnace, everything. Until exactly 2:50 AM. 10 minutes before 3AM, many Minecraftians say that in 3AM, spirits and haunts roam Minecraft, looking for someone to scare. I knew it was fake. So we continued. We fought zombies, skeletons, and built a nether portal. Me and Jack made it. We didn't change it to creative mode to create it, we made it from scratch, we turned lava and water into Obsidian, we mined it, and made the frame, and lit it. BOOM! Nether portal. I checked my watch, it was 2:57, now I was scared. 3 minutes have passed. We went inside the Nether Portal, only to find a highly distorted Nether. The Netherrack was covered in blood, the Obsidian turned into Glowing Obsidian covered in blood. We found a Nether Fortress, but instead of Blazes and Pigmen there were Blazes but their head was a Steve head covered in blood and the Pigmen were Zombie Steves with bloodshot eyes and their shirts were part ripped and covered in blood. We were VERY scared. We tried running away but there was some invisible barrier between us and the outside. We were stuck! So, we decided to fight them. All we had was Shovels because we were getting Soul Sand. We fought them with shovels, not much damage was dealt because shovels aren't supposed to be used as weapons. We killed them off and got some strange boost, Resistance, Haste, Speed, Jump Boost, and Regeneration. Weird, and we got some block called Blood. We went back into the portal and back home in the Overworld. It was already night. Now odd and mysterious things were happening, the sky was blood red, the moon turned into a Steve Face with bloodshot eyes, and there was strange zombie-like creatures attacking us. We needed to get to our house, FAST. We used our boost to our advantage and ran through the mobs and to our house. We each had two dogs (sorry I didn't say that before), We all sent our dogs out to fight them, but they died instantly. We were doomed. Then a strange player named Doomsday joined, and all of the stuff disappeared, the trees, the mountains, everything except the portal and our house. What a weird thing to happen. Chapter 2: DOOMSDAY.avi We were getting terrified, he was walking closer to us. We closed the door but he walked through it. We threw potions at him, but he pushed them towards us and we got Poison. Then he started to speak to us. but rather friendly. Doomsday: Greeting comrades. Tom: Whaa..what do you want from us? Doomsday: Oh, me? I don't need anything. Just wanted to give you a little loan of dosh. Me: What the heck? He then gave us 12500 Minecoins, since we were playing Pocket Edition. We were excited. We left Doomsday behind to use our Minecoins. We bought texture packs, skin packs, mashup packs, worlds, basically everything. We then noticed it was 5:00 AM, we had to go to bed. So I left Minecraft to go to sleep. When I woke up in the morning I felt woozy, I felt like I wanted to throw up. Then strange things were happening. I realized I couldn't control my actions. I was moving straight to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. I soon realized that my body wanted to kill me. I tried to move the knife away from me. I twisted my other arm that was holding the knife, and punched it hard. Then I stopped. I had control of me again. But I broke my arm doing so. I decided to shrug it off and went straight back to my room to join the server. I was going to make a server on the computer I had. But before I did I went into my file manager just in case something bad entered it. Nope, everything was up to date. Nothing. Except then something was added. It was a video file, it was called DOOMSDAY.avi, I opened it and watched it. I realized this was our whole ENTIRE Minecraft adventure in one video. I wanted to post it on YouTube but I when I tried it said File is unshareable. Wtf? I decided to just make the server. I went to the server we were previously in and we went in to find EVERYTHING destroyed. All there was is one dirt layer and bedrock. Our house and portal were floating above the ground. We used the dirt to make a staircase to our house and portal. We found Doomsday inside our house. But he was all distorted and covered in blood. He had a knife covered in blood, and was walking toward us. WTF IS GOING ON HERE! Then he spoke again, but rather being aggressive instead of friendly. Doomsday: COME HERE, YOUR DEATH AWAITS! Jack: Go away...please spirit sir, leave us alone! Doomsday: NO. I FIRST NEED TO KILL YOU. Me: This isn't going to be good. Tom: Yeah, we're about to die. Jack: Don't worry. I got this. He then swiped his Iron Sword at him. Jack: TAKE THIS, TAKE THAT, TAKE THIS! AUUURGGGHHH! DIE!! Doomsday: YOU REALLY THINK THAT'LL WORK!!! Jack: JUST SHUT UP AND DIE! Then Doomsday hit him with the knife and he died. But it was ragdoll physics, and blood was splattering everywhere. Me and Tom ran. We found another house in the distance. It was made of bedrock, the roof being made of obsidian, and the floor was soul sand. We found a chest. There was more blood and a item called Doomsday Rock. There was 820 of these Doomsday rocks and sticks. We just took them and put them in a crafting table to see what this rock could make. We made a Doomsday Sword, Axe, Pickaxe, Shovel, Hoe, and Block. The sword did 18 damage, the Axe did 15, the Shovel did 12, the Shovel did 10, and the Hoe did 2.5 damage. Wow. Very unusual for a hoe. We fought Doomsday with them since he entered. Then he killed Tom, the ragdoll physics came back and blood splattered everywhere. I hit him and ran away. I had a HP Viewer mod, I looked and I saw that he had 999 HP. No wonder he was so resistant. Chapter 3: Dead? I left the server immediately and video chatted my friends to see if they were ok. They were fine, except their left arm was bleeding. They said it was nothing and I closed the chat, and went to their house. Tom and Jack were brothers. I immediately called 911. They were sent to the hospital. Then I walked home, straight to bed and faced down on my pillow, sobbing because I think my friends are going to die. I sobbed for 5 minutes and then got up, ordered myself a pizza, and tried to forget about my friends' demise. I ate a slice and ran to their house to see if they were back. Surprisingly they were. Tom and Jack said they were only in the hospital for 10 minutes and then they were back, with their bleeding treated greatly. They each had a dressing over it, but it was cutting a little oxygen from them. We then quit Minecraft and moved on to Roblox. A few years later, Mojang scrapped the seed. At that time we were still playing Roblox, we didn't hear about it. They scrapped the seed, but not the entity that haunts it. Doomsday is still alive on Minecraft today, and if you see him, leave the game immediately. Just warning you. Hope you enjoyed this incredibly long Creepypasta and I will see you later. Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:First Pastas